Cute Tales Behind the Masks
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Small fics about Adrien and Marinette
"You're doing it completely wrong." Adrien laughed gently, that warm honey like tone that Marinette had fallen completely head over heels for.

The past few weeks they had been inseparable due to working on a school project. It was for an assignment that required a lot of writing together as they had to collect information about a collection of different plants for biology, and choose which ones they were to work on for the final assessment. This wasn't exactly what had led them here, they had grown peckish and Marinette was bored of pastries. This was the longest Marinette had put up without tripping over her own words or making herself sound like an idiot.

Now being here with Adrien, him with his warm smile, gentle eyes… it was like a dream… It was too perfect, too natural; she had never felt so calm and at ease; but still her gut danced with butterflies. She hoped this would soon become something that was not too anything, just normal.

She flicked her chopstick up again, pulling the sushi apart with her hands and leaned her head over so she could shake it in disappointment as she heard him laugh.v

"Adrien… I totally don't get this." She tilted her head to watch him, her eyes growing like a puppy as he plucked his own utensils off bamboo patterned table, a determined look on his face.

He was teasing her for the way she pulled her sushi apart, but apparently he couldn't resist on showing her how to do it right.

"You're supposed to pick it up from the rice and just bite it with the salmon together, it's really tasty."

"Oh." She smiled gently, glancing down at her plate with a puzzled expression. Of course she knew how to eat it, it was practically self explanatory; but her mind was elsewhere, she couldn't shake the feeling that tonight could possibly be the last.

Of course, it was no secret that Marinette had a huge crush on him, he was her self devoted love of her life and his heart was as pure as gold. She knew in her heart that it wasn't just an imaginary stifle of a storybook high school romance.

"Marinette? Can you hear me?"

She blinked, his fingers waving in front of her face as she had completely zoned out from whatever he had been replying.

"H-huh? S-Sorry, sorry… What say you did… I mean…. what did you say?"

He pressed his lips together, she wasn't sure if that was concern that lay in his eyes but she knew he obviously cared enough to wonder what was on her mind

"I was just… You dropped one of your chopsticks."

"O-oh."

"Here you can have mine-"

"Oh no it's fine! Just my luck!" She laughed, fanning her hand outwards, "You don't need to-"

But before she had time to protest, Adrien handed her his own chopsticks, her stomach bursting into butterflies as her soft skin touched his; her fingers clumsily clamping onto the bamboo as if her life now depended on not dropping these precious tools.

"I'll be right back to grab some new ones."

She glanced up at him as he shuffled back in his seat and rose to his feet. She was so distracted with this whole admitting her love to him that it felt like she wasn't controlling herself. It was as if she was a video game, and it was playing itself out as she just stood back and watched.

"Hey… Marinette…. I've been wanting to ask you something…"

She leaned back in her chair a little, this so she could much easier view the grace she had been given.

"I…"

Her head tilted as she watched his expression crumble, as if he was planning to get something off his check but had decided else wise on the matter.

"Do you want some dumplings?" Adrien finally asked, his throat making a loud grumble as he cleared it; Marinette left suspicious.

"What's a dumplet?"

"Dumpling… ah… they're little pouches of meat deep fried in a soft kind of dough."

"Oh. That sounds nice! Yes, please."

He had looked a little nervous for such a simple question.

Finally she managed to play out a nod and he dragged his body away from the wooden table, the noise in the restaurant seeming to grow as he made his way out of her view shot.

But he quickly jerked to a stop as if he had forgotten to check something and spun around on one foot to look around.

"You need to ask something else?" Marinette asked.

He pressed his lips together, clamping his hands onto the table as if to steady himself.

"I l…l-…"

"Eh?"

"PUGS!" He blurted out, a cross look wiping over his face as he ducked like someone was going to scold him for shouting.

"…pugs?"

"Y-yes, they have some Pugs… and uh… maybe you want some too…?"

She smiled gently, "Are you okay?"

He seemed in a rather jumpy mood, it made her feel a little confused, but she couldn't help but see him blush.

"Yes! I just… I remembered walking past the pet store before."

"You only remembered that now?" She giggled, prodding her food with a chopstick.

"Yeah, maybe you wanted to see, they had like… 500 pugs there."

"You want to get out of here? Look at the pugs?" She asked, her tone amused. It was nice not being the only nervous one.

Adrien nodded, apparently he had forgotten about his dumplings.

"Though… no… we can't buy 500 pugs."


End file.
